Electrical cable for use in the wiring of buildings and other structures is usually wound on a wooden drum and is pulled into the building through conduits which are built into the structure. Several types of pullers are used to pull the cable into the conduits and the cables include the various wires for use in the wiring of the structure. It has been the practice to insert an axis through these wooden drums and to support each end of the axis at opposite sides of the drum by a jack. The cable is then pulled directly from the original wooden drums. The jacks must be loacted in the proper position to permit the drum to rotate and feed the cable in the direction of the pull. After one pull is completed, it is necessary to remove the jacks and move the wooden drum to the next pull location and this also requires moving the jacks to the next location and then remounting the drum again on the jacks. Such an operation is time consuming and requires extensive handling of the drum and jacks.
It has been proposed, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,772 and 1,726,137, to mount a drum on an axle and to support the axle at opposite ends on wheels of larger diameter than the drum and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,939, the drum can be rotated by a crank external to the mounting wheels. These devices are unnecessarily complicated and expensive to manufacture and do not provide the mobility required for the feeding of cable into conduits at numerous locations.